


The Run and Go

by Michaelinthebathroomeatingsourcream



Series: BE MORE FUCKING CHILL SHIT FOR THE WHOLE FAM FUCKERS [8]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, How Rich and Michael became bro's, Just Friends, game grumps references, it goes along with the soundtrack fic, no romance here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelinthebathroomeatingsourcream/pseuds/Michaelinthebathroomeatingsourcream
Summary: But tonight I need you to stay





	The Run and Go

The Run and Go- Twenty One Pilots

 

It took five days in total for Michael and Rich to become friends. It was when Michael had been visiting Jeremy in the hospital, Rich had been Jeremy's roommate and Michael planned on ignoring him the whole time (he was the reason why Jeremy got the SQUIP in the first place). Turns out Rich can be very persistent. 

 

****

 

The first few times Rich tried to talk to him Michael completely disregarded him, (other than to tell him how to get rid of the SQUIP. He even got him so Mountain Dew Red((finally someone did it)) this was the asshole that had convinced his Jeremy to get the monster. Slowly though Rich managed to wear Michael down.

"Hey." Rich said sometime on the second day of Jeremy being out. "Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey." Michael glared at him and turned up the volume of his music. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" Michael turned up his music even louder. "HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!" Michael went up to turn the music again, it was up all the way. Michael groaned and paused the song he was listening too. 

"What!" He yelled at the boy in the full body cast, Rich smirked at his success. 

"Why do you like music so much?" Rich asked (Michael couldn't help but notice that Rich now had a lisp). Michael gave him a look that said 'did you really just fucking yell at me to ask me that question?' 

"Why do you want to know?" He growled. "You've never shown any interest me before, why now?" Hurt flicked over Rich's expression.

"Because I'm not squiped anymore and I'm not a totally a dick now." He mumbled. "In freshmen year I even thought you and Jeremy were really cool." Michael blinked in shock.

"You thought we were cool?" Rich nodded.

"You two were such good friend and I would of given anything to have that." Rich admitted. Michael stared at him. "Plus I've always wondered why you have those headphones with you at all times, I don't think I've ever seen you without them, so why do you like music so much? Like I like music just as much as the next person, but you're like obsessed. Why do you have to have it with you at all times?" Michael flicked his eyes between Jeremy and Rich. Jeremy wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon and his phone was just about dead, he might as well talk to pass the time. Besides what harm could he do, he was a full body cast. 

"Well, there are millions reasons I love music. Like one is because you can never run out of it. There is an endless well of it and it will never run dry. It's so diverse that anyone could find something that they would like." 

"Okay... What else?" Rich seemed very interested, he must of been really bored. 

"Um well, you can find yourself in music. When you feel alone you can turn to music and find a song that matches exactly what you're feeling, and then you don't feel alone." Michael said. 

"Ohhhhh, that makes sense... So why such massive headphones? Ear buds are cheaper and less noticeable, are you just a big quality snob or is it for the aesthetic?" Rich asked. Michael laughed, like actually really laughed. He hadn't done that in a long time. 

"It's mainly because they block out outside noise so that helps when I have a sensory overload. But yes, I'm also a quality snob and I'm also a fan of the aesthetic." Rich looked at Michael, confusion written all over his face.

"Sensory overload?" 

"Oh um well, sometimes stuff like sounds and sights can get too much for me." Michael wasn't sure why he was telling Rich about this, maybe it was just nice for someone to actually be interested in him for once. "For example: when I was a kid my parents took me to this Christmas light show were they flashed lights along with really loud music, and with all of that going on at once I just overloaded." Rich went to nod his head but was stopped by his cast, Michael had to fight back laughter. 

"I get it." He said after glaring at Michael. Michael smiled at him, it was nice to have someone take the time to try to understand him for once. A few minutes later the nurse came in telling Michael visiting hours were over. 

 

****

 

The next day Rich asked him another question.

"So what do you listen too?" Rich asked as he walked through the door the next day. 

"I listen too pretty much anything and everything." Michael said as he sat down in the chair next to Jeremy's bed. Rich snorted. 

"That's what everybody says." Michael gave him a look.

"No really, I listen too ever eying from Lady Gaga to Electric Light Orchestra to Frank Ocean to Bob Marley to My Chemical Romance." Rich's jaw dropped. 

"Oh wow." He said in awe. 

"Yeah... I can thank my parents for my music taste." 

"Your parents big music fans are too?" Michael nodded.

"Growing up there was never not music on somewhere in the house. It was never quiet, which is fine by me because the silence tends to drive me crazy." Rich nodded. "And they both have really different taste. My mom likes rock and alternative, so she listens to a lot of of 80's hair bands and 90's grunge and stuff like that."

"Sounds like my brother." Rich said. 

"Well if so your brother and my mom would get along really well." Michael said. "My dad on the other hand loves indie and folk and pop."

 

"One of those things is not like the other." Rich said, Michael snorted. 

"Yeah, he's a weirdo." Michael replied. "You might actually know them, they're teachers at school. Mr. Mell and Mrs. Mell." Rich's jaw dropped. 

"Those are your parents?!" He exclaimed, Michael nodded. "Dude they're literal angels I swear!" Michael laughed. "My brother had your mom as his trig teacher back when I was a freshmen and your dad was my creative writing teacher last year."

"That's awesome! Did you like him?" 

"Yeah! He was like a dad to me..." Rich's eyes flicked to his lap. "You're lucky you know? You have great parents." 

"I know." 

"They're way better than mine." Rich said softly. "All throughout freshmen year your mom gave food to my brother throughout the year just to make sure we had enough to eat. Your dad did the same thing with me last year. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me." Michael stared at the boy, for the first time since sophomore year Rich had really seemed truly small. His heart swelled in his chest.

"I'll share with you." He said. Rich flicked his eyes up back to Michael. 

"What?" He asked.

"I'll share my parents with you."

"Really?" Rich looked shocked. 

"Yeah, why not?" Rich grin quickly grew. "I always wanted a littles brother." Michael said with smirk. Rich glared at him, Michael laughed. "I'm sorry man, I couldn't resist." Rich rolled his eyes, then his expression soften.

"Thanks Michael." He said quietly. Michael smiled at him.

"No problem man." Then nurse came in told him to leave. 

 

****

 

"Whatcha listening too?" Rich asked as Michael walked in the next day. 

"Ninja Sex Party." He replied as he took a seat.

"Ninja Sex Party?" Rich questioned. "What the fuck." Michael laughed.

"It's a comedy band." He explained. "It's done by Danny." 

"Who's Danny?" 

"You know, Danny, from the Game Grumps." Rich still looked really confused. "Hey I'm Grump, I'm not so Grump." Michael sang.

"What's the Game Grumps?" Rich asked. Michael's jaw dropped. 

"What the fuck!? What the fuck!? What the actual fuck!? How do you not know the Game Grumps!?" Michael exclaimed, his hands flailing around. 

"Yeah sorry, I have no clue what you're talking about." Michael stood up and dragged a chair over to Rich's bed. 

"Well Richard, get ready to have your fucking life changed for the better." Michael said as he hastily pulled up his YouTube app and typed Game Grumps into the search bar. He quickly clicked through the channel. He eventually decided on the Sonic Adventures series. They watched until Michael had to leave, they laughed their asses of the whole time.

 

****

 

"Is it gay to think your best friend is super hot?" Rich asked out of the blue on the fourth day. Michael choked on his spit. 

"Wh-what?" Michael stuttered out. Rich bit his lip. 

"So hypothetical situation: but imagine you're in a hospital because you set fire to your best friend's house, so you assume you'll never see him again because he probably hates you now." Rich said.

"Sooo, this is about Jake?" Michael guessed." 

"Hypothetical situation, Mell." Rich said sternly. "Anyways, imagine HYPOTHETICAL friend comes in and visits you."

"Okay I'm imagining Jake coming in and visiting me." Rich glared at him.

"You better be glad I'm in this thing, cause if I wasn't I would killed you by now." Michael snickered. "May I continue now?" 

"Yes, please go on." 

"Imagine thinking that you're best friend hates you, then one day he comes in to visit you. You think he's come in to tell you that he doesn't want to be friends with you anymore, but he's actually comes in to make sure that you're okay. He says that he's not angry with you and he says that he doesn't blame anything on you."

"Well that's good!" Michael exclaimed.

"Stop interrupting me Michael!" Rich whined in exasperation. "As I was saying, as your two are talking you can't help but thinking about how pretty his eyes are or how wonderful his smile is. And then he says that he misses you and you feel like there a million little butterflies fluttering around your stomach and you feel like you want to kiss him. What would you call that totally hypothetical situation?" Michael stared at the other boy with absolute amusement.

"Well, I would call that gay panic." Michael said. Rich made a sound a kin to a dying sound.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." He cursed. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Michael laughed.

"Sorry dude." 

"Does it get better?" Rich asked, very clearly distressed.

'Poor Rich,' Michael thought to himself. 'this is all new to him and he doesn't know how to handle it yet.'

"Sorry dude." Michael said again. Rich let out another dying dolphin sound. 

"Noooo." He groaned.

"You'll get to used to it though." Michael forced himself not to look at Jeremy. "Eventually."

"I hope so..." Rich mumbled. 

"So... Did Jake get you the bear?" Michael asked, Rich blushed and his expression turned all mushy. 

"Yeah..." He said fondly.

 

****

 

The day Jeremy woke up Rich looked deep in thought when Michael came in. He didn't ask Michael what he was listening too. He didn't say a word. He was just quiet and lost in thought. Thirty minutes after Michael had arrived Rich still hadn't said anything. Michael was about to say something when Rich finally spoke.

"I'm sorry." Rich said quietly, Michael was taken aback. "What I've done to you, and Jeremy, over the years. I was awful and obviously don't deserve your forgiveness what so ever, but if you ever could... Well I was hoping that we could maybe be friends..." Michael stared at the boy who was sitting across from him, Rich Goraski was asking not only for forgiveness but also to be his friend. Michael pinched himself to make sure he wasn't just having a really weird dream. He wasn't. As soon as Michael recollected himself he smiled at Rich.

"Dude, consider yourself forgiven." Michael said (forgiveness can you imagine!!!!!). "I know you've been through hell and back practically so I'm not going to hold that against you." Rich smiled at him. 

"Thanks Michael." Rich said. "I- I feel like I can talk you about... Well, you know." Michael nodded. "It was hell with that thing and I didn't even realize it." 

"I can't even imagine." Michael's said. 

"I'm honestly scared to talk about it, but with you I feel safe." Rich looked down at his legs. "I- I'm so sorry Michael. I'm so sorry that I was a complete asshole to you over the years. I'm so sorry that I convinced Jeremy to get a SQUIP. I'm so sorry that nothing I can do for you could ever make for what I've done." Michael smiled at him. 

"Rich," Michael said softly. "I already said I forgave you." 

"What about him?" He asked. "Are you going to forgive him just as easily?" Michael bit his lip. 

"Yes." 

"Why? He ignored you for months. He put you through hell, and you still want to forgive him?" Michael nodded. "Why?" 

'Because I love him.' That was the truth, but as much as he had gotten close with Rich over the past few days he was wasn't ready to tell him that. 

"Because he's my best friend, and no matter what happens I'm going to stick by him. We're stuck together." Rich scanned Michael's features.

"You must really love him." Michael's jaw dropped, then he quickly shut it.

"No!" Michael yelled, his face heating up. "It's- it- it's not lik-" 

"Don't lie to me Mell. You love him." 

"I don't! Jeremy- I don't- I just- AHHH!" Rich chuckled.

"If you didn't love him you wouldn't be in here everyday waiting for him to wake up. You wouldn't be forgiving him without a second thought. You wouldn't be looking at him like that. I know the signs Michael, you're in love with him." Michael tried to think up some lie. Some excuse. Some something that would convince Rich that he wasn't in love with Jeremy, but he couldn't think of anything believable.

"Fine! Yes! I'm in love with Jeremy!" He whispered/yelled. Rich grin grew ten fold.

"Fucking rad dude." He said. Michael groaned in defeat, Rich laughed. "Don't worry man I won't tell anyone."

"You won't?" 

"Why would I?" A grin grew on Rich's face. "We're friends right?" Michael felt a grin on his own face. 

"Right." And from that day on Rich was one of Michael's closest friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
